Stage Fright!
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: One-Shot for SHY! Hmm, you're going on tour but have a devastating case of Stage Fright! How does James try to fix it?


**(Of course, as requested a James one-shot for the lovely SHY, I hope you like it! Mighty fine choice, **_**the Diamond**_**¸ is quite lovely. Lmao)**

* * *

The boys of Big Time Rush, plus myself, were seated in the conference room of Rocque Records. Gustavo was staring at us for several minutes perfectly quiet. Honestly, it was freaking all of us out. The way his eyes just contort and he raises an eyebrow…it makes me feel uneasy. Even Carlos is beside me and he's twitching and fidgeting and he looks like he's going to explode.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL US ALREADY!" Carlos screamed throwing himself on top of the table.

Never mind, he exploded.

"GET OFF OF THE TABLE!" Gustavo shouted. James reached over and grabbed Carlos' belt, pulling him off of the table and sitting him down on the chair. "Thank you. Now, since the school year is coming to an end I have scheduled…. A SUMMER TOUR!" Gustavo grinned and all of the boys jumped up. They were yelling and belly-slamming each other and cheering, and I sat there quietly smiling with a nod.

"Hey aren't you excited Shy?" Logan asked after him and Kendall stopped cheering and jumping around.

"What? No I mean….yeah I'm really excited. Yay!" I smiled at him. I was still seated so I raised my hands a bit and waved them around. "See? Excited?"

"Sure…" Kendall nodded slowly dragging his words out. I chewed at my lip and quickly got up, grabbing my purse beside me before flinging it over my shoulder. "Wow I am so thirsty I'm just going to go….over there." I got up and quickly left the room.

* * *

"Hey she doesn't seem so excited." Carlos frowned leaving the conference room with his three friends.

"Yeah seriously, she just got up and ran away." James nodded in agreement.

"You know? I bet it's just shock! This would be the first tour ever for her so she's probably just a bit over-whelmed." Logan nodded quickly.

"Yeah but I think one of us should talk to her about it." Kendall sighed and glanced at his three friends. They all looked at one another and Carlos grinned as he jumped up and down with an idea. "OH I GOT IT!"

"Got what?" James raised an eyebrow staring at Carlos. Carlos grinned and glanced up at James.

"YOU! You need to go to the break room where Shy is. That's step one. Step two is when you get there you're going to stand behind the refrigerator and surprise her and then you'll talk to her!" Carlos smiled rather proudly at his idea and crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone stared at Carlos wondering why he had suggested that.

"W-what? Me? Why? Why me uh why do I have to go talk to her about that why not all of us?" James stumbled over his words at first, which Kendall and Logan found amusing. They smirked at James after glancing at one another.

"No reason! I don't have a secret because me and her are best friends!" Carlos said quickly shaking his head side to side and stepping backwards. James was taken aback, a secret? Interesting.

"Ohhh I bet you're not the only one with a secret Carlos." Logan grinned stepping forward and patting James on the back.

"Yeah, everyone has a secret." Kendall patted James on the back while staring at him before averting his gaze to Carlos. "Spill the beans."

"BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T SPILL THE BEANS I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY!" Carlos shouted as he was being backed into the corner of the wall by his three friends.

"Tell us the secret he means!" Logan sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" James nodded quietly. Logan and Kendall stared up at James.

"Don't make us force you to tell us James." Kendall warned before turning to Carlos. "Tell us."

"OKAY!" Carlos sighed dramatically and stared at his friends. "Okay so maybe Shy told me that she kind of really seriously likes James and thinks he's really cute." Carlos said staring at them. BUT YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! She'll kill the world's supply of corn dogs, she told me she'd do it if I told you guys. So that's why I said James should go talk to her." When Carlos was done talking the boys all glanced at James who had wide eyes, staring off into space.

"That's fine, we think James should talk to her too, isn't that right Logan?" Kendall asked, peering over James to see his friend.

"Absolutely Kendall." Logan grinned and pushed James down the hall. "Go James."

"This is abuse!" James muttered as he was pushed down the hall.

* * *

After grabbing a bottle of water, I swung the door shut and turned around to leave. I yelped and jumped back seeing James standing behind the now closed door and smiling at me.

"Oh sorry I didn't think I'd scare you! Well…I kind of had a feeling I would." James muttered staring at the floor with a shrug before looking back up at me.

"…Well you did! Uh…so what brings you here,…James?" I asked nervously uncapping the water and taking a sip. James and I aren't alone together a lot, sometimes we are but every time we are alone I find myself fighting the urge to tip-toe and kiss him.

"I wanted to talk to you! You just seemed so…unhappy when Gustavo said we were going on tour. What's the matter, you don't like us?" He chuckled and my eyes widened.

"No! I love you guys it's just that…uhh…" I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. "Never mind."

"No what is it? You can tell me Shy, we're friends remember?" James stepped a little closer and looked down at me. Oh gosh, don't start stuttering or anything girl now is not the right time.

"Friends…yeah." I sighed and nodded looking down at the ground. Damn it, only friends. Ugh. "Uh …well I guess…you're going to laugh at me."

"Unless you tell me you don't want to go on tour because you have a fear of Carlos doing something stupid and getting us in trouble, which will happen so you can't be afraid of that, I won't laugh. Tell me!" James leaned against the refrigerator and looked down at me.

"Okay…well I kind of have really bad stage fright." His eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"But you're a singer! How do you have stage fright?"

"I've only been recording, I haven't done a live performance or anything yet." I mumbled quietly. James stared at me for a moment before smiling and grabbing my hand.

"Alright, I've got the perfect idea. Come on, we'll fix this little fear of yours."

"James, what are we doing?"

"You'll see!" I let James drag me because well….he's gorgeous, and he's holding my hand. We got to the room at the very end of the hall, the room that held the stage where the school held most of the parties. James hopped onto the stage and pulled me up with him. I felt my chest tighten and my hands were sweaty as I looked off the stage. "No one's here but you and me, okay? So if you're on stage and it makes you nervous, just think about…well, an empty room like this!" James outstretched his arms. "You won't be nervous if there's no one here."

"Okay…" I muttered and nodded. It's not really helping right now, still afraid. James thought for a moment and grinned.

"So this is how you'll be on stage." James straightened his back and held two hands to his chest as though he was squeezing two boobs together. He puckered his lips, stuck his butt out and started to walk back and forth across the stage swinging his hips. He stopped and pretended to flip his hair and waved at the imaginary crowd before doing a twirl and posing in front of me. I threw my head back laughing hysterically at him.

"Is that supposed to be your impression of me!?"

"Well yeah, all you have to do is walk across the stage like the beautiful girl you are and sing a bit, it's not bad." James smiled at me and I found myself blushing. James called me beautiful. He smiled wider and went back to swinging his hips and walking across the stage. He started to belt out one of my songs in a ridiculously high-pitched voice and I started laughing.

"Oh god James, you're so cute." I chuckled but stopped laughing when I realized I called James cute. He stopped singing and prancing around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean uh…"

"You think I'm cute?" James questioned walking towards me. I quietly nodded and he nodded as well, standing in front of me.

"That works well for me then, because I think you're _really cute."_ James grinned and leaned down to kiss me.

WOO!

Okay, I still have stage fright BUT I HAVE DIAMOND LIPS ON MY LIPS YAY!


End file.
